Of Kisses and Chocolate
by AGirlWithTheBrokenSmile
Summary: On one hot summer day, Dominique Weasley decides to call Teddy Lupin and ask him to come over. Little does she know what the day will consist of...Teddy/Dominique. Slight Teddy/Victoire. T for kissing.


**Hello! I was rereading one of my stories, "He's a Crazy Boy," and this idea popped in my head. So, here you go!**

**Also, sorry if Fleur seems OOC. **

**Oh, and I'm sorry that Victoire is so….girly in this one-shot. I've just always pictured her like that. Ya know, kinda like Natalie Kabra, from the 39 Clues. **

**This was quite different for me to write, because normally Teddy pays attention to Vic instead of Dom in my fics. But I decided that Dom needed some love, so this is the result.**

* * *

**Of Kisses and Chocolate **

**By: Lily**

**Pairings and whatnot: Dominique/Teddy**

* * *

I've never been one to expect the unexpected.

You see, though it may seem that it's that way for everybody, it really isn't. Most people have enough common sense to know that unexpected things take place quite frequently on this big blue planet. Things people thought would never, _ever_ happen.

Of course, this doesn't mean I don't have common sense. I do. I really, really do. It's simply part of my personality; while unexpected things normally only shock most people a little bit, I tend to freak out and start having spaz-attacks. I can't really help it; it's the way I've always (unfortunately) been.

Then again, who _wouldn't _expect me to _not _being surprised when Teddy Lupin kissed me?

Yeah, that's what I thought.

It was another normal day at my house. My dad was at work, and my mum was humming cheerfully as she cleaned the house and cooked brownies, a smile on her face. Louis was yelling and cursing (much to my mum's dismay and fury) at the muggle hand-held game Grandpa Arthur had gotten him for his 12th birthday. Vic was painting her toenails, bobbing her head along to the music that was currently playing from the muggle radio (also a gift from Grandpa, of course.)

Me, well, I was sitting on the couch, dying of absolute boredom. I hated summer; there was never anything to do but sit and listen to Vic gush on and on about Teddy, and how she was just _positive _that he would ask her out. He still hadn't, to her dismay. However, Vic dismissed this as fear of rejection. After all, how could anyone _not _love her?

Note the sarcasm, please.

Finally, I couldn't stand it any longer. I stood up and announced, "I'm calling Teddy to see if he can come over."

Vic squealed, almost dropping her mini-paintbrush. "No!" She shrieked, sounding positively terrified, her sky blue eyes wide. "You can't do that! I'm not ready yet!" She gestured to her toenails.

I, as usual, ignored her and made my way over to the telephone that was nailed to the wall. Given the fact the owl messaging took quite a while, my dad had bought the telephone for quicker ways of communication.

I picked up the telephone and dialed the Potters' number. Teddy was almost always over there, nowadays. He was apparently getting career advice from Harry, considering the fact that he wanted to be an Auror, like him.

It was James who picked up. "Heeellllooo?" He said, dragging the word out slowly, as he always did when he answered the phone.

I rolled my eyes at his greeting and asked calmly, "This is Dom. Is Teddy there?"

"Yeah, why?" James answered, sounding a tad bit confused.

"Is he busy?" I replied, ignoring his question. Ugh. James had absolutely _no _respect for privacy. At all.

"No, not really." James said. "He's just talking to my mum about something in the kitchen."

"Well, can I speak to him?"

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"Oh, come on, tell me!"

"Why do you even care?"

"_None of your business._"

"Just give Teddy the phone, James."

"Tell me why you want to talk to him, and I will."

"No."

"Fine then. I'm not giving him the phone."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

...

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Give Teddy the phone, or I'll tell Leanne that you have a crush on her."

"_You wouldn't_!"

"Oh, I so would. You know that."

…

"Fine."

There was a shuffling sound as James handed Teddy the phone.

"Hello, Teddy Lupin speaking."

"Hey, Teddy. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a bit."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's nothing to do. If I have to listen to Louis cursing and banging things against walls for another hour, I swear, I'll explode."

"Yeah, I'll come over. Be there in a few."

"Okay. But you may want to take your time. Vic may have a panic attack if you come over before her nails are painted."

"That wouldn't surprise me in the least. I'll be over in a bit. "

I put the phone back on the receiver, walked back over to the couch and plopped back down on it. Vic let out a small scream. "Stop moving the couch!" She cried in her annoyingly high-pitched voice. "I'll mess up my nails!"

I just sighed. Victoire, Victoire…what was I going to do with her?

About five minutes later, there was a loud pop and Teddy stood in the middle of our living room, smiling cheerfully, like he always was.

He turned my way and smiled even wider. "Hi, Dom. Love the shirt."

I glanced down at my Holyhead Harpies shirt and grinned. "I thought you might."

He raised an eyebrow, looking amused. "So I guess that means you care about what I would think of your clothes before you actually pick them out. Has someone got a bit of a crush?"

We both laughed; we both knew that I used to have a huge crush on him when I was younger. In fact, practically everyone knew. This was, of course, another reason for Vic to hate my guts.

I had to admit, though, I still had a _teeny tiny _crush on him. Of course, what girl my age wouldn't? Teddy was pretty awesome all around; he was smart (most of the time, that is) kind-hearted, funny, and good-looking. What was not to like about him?

"Yes, Teddy," I joked, smiling widely. "Because we all know that I'm absolutely in love with you."

Teddy chuckled, his eyes bright. "Better not let Vic hear," he replied. "She might hunt you down."

We both laughed, until a voice squealed happily, "_TEDDY!_"

Vic, giggling like mad, zoomed down the stairs and practically launched herself at said boy, throwing her arms around his neck. "I missed you!"

Teddy raised an eyebrow and patted her back awkwardly. "Me too, Vic…even though you saw me three days ago…"

I had to bite my lip to keep myself from snickering. Vic pulled back and pouted. "That's still in long time, in my opinion."

I smirked and cut in, "Well, not in mine. Now, let's do something. I'm bored out of my mind."

Vic rolled her eyes at me and sneered, "Oh shut up, Dominique." I winced at the use of my full name. "We all know you still have a pathetic little crush on him."

Ouch. That stung. Really, it did. I'm not even being sarcastic. Really.

I was about to reply, but Teddy, forever being the mediator, stepped back and stood between me and Vic. "Now, now," he said. "Let's not start any fights. I just got here, after all."

Vic immediately straightened up and smoothed out her shirt. "He's right, Dom. There's no need to be immature."

I about laughed. Me? Immature? Right. Sure, I could be immature at times, but at the moment, _she _was being the immature one. I met Teddy's gaze and he rolled his eyes, grinning at me.

I bit back a smile and replied, "OK, then. I can do that. Now, I repeat, what do you want to do?"

There was silence, in which the three of us stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. I could have sworn I heard Mum laugh from the kitchen.

"Well…" Teddy began slowly. "How was your year at Hogwarts, Dom?"

I snorted. "Really, Teddy? That was the most uncreative question I've ever heard."

Teddy rolled his eyes, looking annoyed. I smirked. I loved annoying him; he looked so darn adorable when he was irritated.

Yes, I called him adorable. Why? Because he is. There's really no sense in denying it.

"Got anything better, Dom?" He asked, crossing his arms and staring at me expectantly.

I sighed and threw my hands into the air. "Well, you've got me, there."

More awkward silence ensued.

Then, "Anyone what some chocolate?"

I about face-palmed. You could always count on Teddy to come up with the most random things to say in an awkward situation. Sure, it was normally a good trait. But sometimes, it really made me wonder exactly what mental condition he was in.

Vic looked disgusted. "Ew!" She cried, blanching. "That _thing _is practically made of carbs." She eyed the chocolate bar warily, as if it would shoot into her mouth and choke her to death. I snickered at the thought.

Teddy sighed and turned to me. "Want some?" He asked, holding out the bar of heaven.

I nodded eagerly. "Well, yeah."

Teddy smiled and broke off a particularly small piece. When he handed it to me, I gazed at it for a long while.

When he noticed that I wasn't eating it, he asked, "What's wrong? I didn't poison it, you know. "

My eyes snapped up to meet his. "What," I asked, anger in my voice, "is _this_?"

Teddy looked confused. "Umm…chocolate? I mean, I hope it is. I spent twelve knuts on it."

I rolled my eyes and held up the piece of chocolate. "It's tiny! You gave me this microscopic piece, and you have the rest of the bar to yourself! You're not honestly going to eat the whole thing, are you?"

Teddy smirked and answered, "Why? Am I not allowed? Last time I checked, it was my chocolate."

"Doesn't mean you can't share." I pointed out.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Why should I?" He challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Sharing makes you a happier person, obviously." I stated, smiling.

Teddy snorted. "Yeah, Dom. You're one to speak."

I gasped in mock disbelief. "What? I share _all the time, _Lupin."

Teddy laughed. "Yeah, right! Name one time, _Weasley_."

"Um, guys!" Vic cut in, sounding annoyed. "I'm here, too, you know."

I sighed once more and rolled my eyes. "Yes, Vic, we know. Now go back to your nail painting or whatever."

Vic scoffed. "Um, I already painted them, Dominique. You need to stop being so immature."

I snorted, crossing my arms. "Actually, I think _you're _the one being immature, _Victoire_." Teddy sighed, obviously irritated by our antics. Yeah, well, he should've been used to them by now. He'd known as for years; he was practically family.

Vic looked shocked. And repulsed. And very, _very _ticked off. "Don't you _dare _talk back to me, Dominique Weasley." She snapped, glaring at me furiously.

I laughed humorlessly. "Who do you think you are?" I asked coldly, taking a step towards her. "My mother?"

Vic rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously not." She answered. "That would be terrible. But I am your elder, and you need to have some respect."

My jaw about dropped. Did she actually say that to me? Really? She _had _to be kidding me! "I'll start respecting you when you start respecting me." I answered firmly, glaring at her.

Teddy stepped between us once more, obviously sensing danger. Of course, who could blame him? Fights between Vic and I could get pretty dangerous. He'd even seen it himself, once. Poor kid. He's probably scarred for life from it, too.

"Hey, calm down." He said, a serious expression replacing his amused one. I sighed. I hated it when he looked like that; I loved seeing him smile, smirk, laugh…anything but frown. Or cry, I suppose. Of course, I had never seen him cry, but I figured that it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

We all then proceeded to sit down on the couch, not saying anything. It was quite awkward, actually. You couldn't cut the tension in the air with a butcher knife, it was so thick.

Suddenly, Vic, out of the blue, pulled a Teddy and asked randomly, "Teddy, have you ever kissed anyone?"

I about choked on my own spit, and Teddy dissolved into a fit of coughing and hacking. Geez-he hadn't even been drinking anything! And even though I used it as a metaphor, I'm pretty sure it's nearly impossible to actually choke on spit.

After Teddy was finished with his coughing fit, he asked Vic, his eyes wide, "Excuse me?"

Vic rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I didn't stutter," she answered, staring at him intensely. It actually looked kind of creepy.

Teddy looked a bit surprised. "Well…no, I actually haven't kissed anyone."

Now it was Vic's turned to be shocked. "…really?" she asked, surprise evident on her face. She uncrossed her arms, letting them loosely at her sides.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't giggle; that clearly wasn't the answer that she had been expecting. I wondered if Vic would still want to date him-she usually went after the more…_experienced _men. Then again, she'd liked Teddy since forever, so…

"Well," Teddy said slowly, "I've never dated anyone before, and I don't go around randomly kissing people, so…"

I couldn't help but let a laugh escape; that was exactly what Vic did in her spare time. In fact, she seemed to like snogging more than she liked Teddy. Which was truly saying something, as you probably know, given her infatuation with him.

Vic glared at me, and I quickly covered up my laugh with a cough. "Tickle in my throat," I choked out, smacking my chest for good measure. Teddy shot me an amused look, and I grinned sheepishly.

"Well," Vic continued, watching me cautiously (insert eye-roll here) "How about you kiss me?"

I couldn't help it; my jaw dropped. Had she really just asked him to _kiss _her? I'd misheard her, right?

By the look on Teddy's face, that was incorrect. Unfortunately.

"Well, Vic," Teddy said quietly, looking embarrassed, "No offence, but I…I don't really _want _to kiss you." He stared at the ground, looking a bit…guilty? Of course he was guilty. He was Teddy Lupin, after all. He was always guilty when he had no reason to be.

To my surprise, Vic didn't look the least bit hurt. She just smirked and asked, "Why not, Teddy? Are you scared?"

Teddy snorted and crossed his arms. "I'm not _scared_ of kissing someone," he said defiantly.

Vic smiled sweetly. "Prove it."

Teddy shrugged. "Alright. I'll prove it."

No way. _No way. _He was actually going to kiss her! Why would he do that? Why would he-

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Teddy turned away from Vic's triumphant face, scooted up to me, rested his hands on my shoulders and _kissed me_.

I felt as if my thoughts had turned to goo-which actually, they did. I couldn't think a single, clear thought if I tried. In fact, the bits and pieces running through my mind were something like this:

_Teddy. Kissing. Lupin. Me. Kissing. Teddy. Me. Lupin. Kissing. _

He pulled back, looking quite pleased with himself. He turned to face Victoire, who looked absolutely…happy?

She was laughing her head off, the biggest smile on her face.

Wait. Freeze, and rewind, please! What on _earth _was going on?

She continued to laugh, and Teddy and I continued to look confused. Was she mental? Was she finally, after all these years, losing it? Had all those fashion magazines and snogging sessions turned her brain to mush?

She pointed a finger at Teddy, cracking up. In fact, at this point, actual _tears _were streaming down her face. Fleur zoomed into the room, looing concerned. "Honey?" She asked, setting down her pan of brownies. "Are you alright?"

Vic didn't answer; she just continued to laugh, her pointed finger hanging in the air. "I knew it!" She exclaimed through fits of laughter. "I _knew _you would kiss her, Teddy! My plan worked! Wait until I tell James, oh, he has to pay up now! I _told _him I get you two to kiss without forcing you to, but _he _didn't listen." She shook her head, her hysterical laughing now reduced to quiet giggles. "Silly kid, he is. He should know to never make a bet with Victoire Weasley." She punched the air, looking triumphant. "I _always _win! Oooh, I have to go call him now!" She shot up from the couch, giggling like crazy, and raced into the kitchen, passed a very confused Fleur. Said woman looked at us. We just shrugged simultaneously, both of us equally baffled. Fleur just shook her head, sighing. "I'm going to go call Bill, now…maybe he'll know what to do."

After she had returned to the kitchen, both Teddy and I just sat there, not saying anything. After a few moments of silence, I voiced, "You know, I'm not even going to ask. I really don't want to know."

Teddy snorted.

"Ditto."

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! **

**:)**

**-Lily**

**P.S. If you sneezed while reading this, bless **_**you**_**!**


End file.
